1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an adjuster for a facemask and, more particularly, is related to a device that is available for the user to adjust tightness of the facemask easily and comfortably.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the conventional facemask for protecting the wearer from being infected with viruses. The facemask 1 provides a mask-body 10 and a holding band 11 extending from both lateral sides of the mask-body 10 respectively for being hung to the ears. However, there are only several sizes of the facemask available for different users so that the conventional facemask doesn't fit for everyone. Moreover, the conventional facemask is incapable of covering the mouth closely due to the holding bands 11 inclining upward to hang to the ears. Furthermore, the user usually feels uncomfortable after the conventional facemask is work a period of time. N95 is another type of the conventional facemask and the holding bands of N95 hold the head additionally to allow the facemask to closely contact with the area surrounding the mouth. But, the user feels more uncomfortable when the holding bands press the head.